Released to Elsewhere
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: While their mentally unstable trainer messes around with the dreaded PC box, several Pokemon discuss their time with him and what it means to be released.


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Released to Elsewhere

Drowzee sighed as he glanced at his trainer fiddling with the PC. Messing with it was never a good idea; after all, it only made the voices worse. He rubbed his temples at the thought of thousands upon thousands of beings telling him what to do, all pushing and pulling on his mind as if it were putty. No wonder the boy acted so erratically, he was surprised that _he _hadn't gone insane from them yet. He jerked his head towards the flapping of wings.

"_Drowzee,_" the Pidgeot said gruffly, dipping his head in greeting. He returned the nod.

"_Hello, Pidgeot._" The flying-type shook his head.

"_You know that's not my name now_," he sighed, "_It's aab- a…_" He screwed his eyes shut and cocked his head to one side as he tried to remember how his name went.

"_I won't call you by that name,_" the psychic-type huffed, "_Your name was Pidgeot when I first met you and I shall refer to you as such until our trainer gives you a proper name._"

"_Hmph, so be it._" There was an awkward silence before Pidgeot cleared his throat. "_The others are resting up right now._"

"_That's good to know._" He refrained from telling him that he already knew that, being a psychic and all. More silence as the flying-type shuffled awkwardly.

"_Have you- Have you received word on them?_" he finally asked, "_Are they alright?_"

"_Are who alright_?" Both of them jumped and whirled around to find a certain thunder bird staring at them coolly.

"_L-Lord Zapdos!_" Drowzee stammered, becoming a little relieved when his old friend spread his wings out in order to shield him. The legendary rolled his eyes.

"_Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble_," he said.

"_Does that include overloading the PC?_"

"_Pidgeot!_"

Zapdos groaned. "_You're still going on about that?_" he muttered before speaking up, "_I was angry that an incompetent mortal like him managed to catch me. Yes, I overloaded the PC so that he would be unable to use me, but I am not responsible for what happened afterwards. Trainers are the only ones who can release Pokémon, not us._" He looked at his fellow flying-type hard in the eye. "_And I was definitely _not_ responsible for what _your_ trainer did to the Released Ones._"

"_Can we not?_" Drowzee butted in, seeing his friend flinch. No surprise there, from what he heard, every single release had their trainer act…odd. And not in a good way. He shuddered at the memories and immediately pushed them into an unused portion of his brain.

"_Hm, yes, let's move onto more pleasant topics,_" the thunder bird drawled, "_What were you referring to when you were asking if someone was alright, my dear Bird Jesus?_"

"_It's _who_ was I referring to, not _what," he snapped before sighing, "_I just…wanted to know how the Released Ones were doing. That's all._" Zapdos blinked in surprise and cocked his head to one side.

"_You've been keeping contact?_"

Drowzee nodded. "_Yes. And before you say anything, keeping in touch with several Released Ones, a ghost, and those staying behind as backup is a great deal easier than listening to the Mob._" He rubbed his temples again. "_Much easier. Ugh, poor child…_"

"_I'm not even sure what Arceus was thinking, allowing this to happen,_" the electric-type huffed, "_Although it is funny to see him bang his head against a column in the Hall of Origins and mumbling to himself how he shouldn't have made Omanytes and Kabutos extinct._"

"_What about the other legendaries, how are they faring?_" Pidgeot asked. The thunder bird somehow managed to grimace with his beak.

"_Those whose jurisdiction does not fall in Kanto are, as the humans say, enjoying the show,_" he admitted, "_Along with Mew, that pink little… As for my siblings, they seem to be assured that your trainer won't come after them since he has me._" He muttered something about being a sacrifice under his breath.

"_And Mewtwo?_" Pause.

"…_We have tried getting him out of Cerulean Cave and escape the region. He refused; he wants to test the child to see if tens of thousands of voices are capable of taming him._" He shook his head. "_Apparently one of the few human traits he developed was curiosity and the need to…what was that human term that had to do with testing? Oh yes, expand his horizons._"

"_That may be the wrong term,_" the psychic-type said, keeping an eye on his fumbling trainer. Though right now he seemed to be staring at the screen, deep in thought- no wait, those were the voices actually discussing something.

"_Drowzee, you never answered my question._" He snapped out of it and blinked.

"_Ah yes, forgive me,_" he apologized, "_Flareon, as you already know, already found Abby, Jay, CC, and Cross-_"

"_Who are they?_" Zapdos interrupted, looking like he didn't really care if he got answers, "_And I highly doubt those are their trainer given names, what were they?_" Both of the regular Pokémon sighed.

"_I'll answer that,_" the flying-type said, "_Abby, also known as ABBBBBBK (, was our trainer's starter, a Charmeleon. Jay, JLVWNNOOOO, is a Rattata; CC, CCC-_"

"_Apparently known as C3KO by the Mob. Oh, sorry. Continue._"

"_At least you two have the sense to give each other normal names._"

"_As I was saying,_" Pidgeot snapped, "_CC is a Hitmonlee and Cross, simply named x-_" He shot the legendary a glare when he busted out laughing.

"_Seriously?! Your trainer only gave him a single _letter _for a name?!_" he howled, doubling over with laughter, "_How rich! What, what did the voices call him?_" Drowzee frowned at his behavior before answering.

"_X-Wing_." More peals of laughter.

"_What is he, a human invention?_" he snickered.

"_No, he was a Zubat,_" the flying-type growled, "_And they, along with Flareon, were the only Released Ones until _you_ showed up._" He stopped laughing.

"…_Oh._" He fluffed up his feathers and began to preen them. Drowzee had seen that kind of behavior whenever his friend was embarrassed or distraught; he assumed it was the latter in this case. "_…I'm…sorry,_" Zapdos apologized, tone clearly indicating that the apology hurt his pride.

"_At least you have the decency to show respect to the Released Ones,_" Pidgeot muttered bitterly.

"_Enough!_" Drowzee yelled, "_Pidgeot, you should know that you can't just-_"

"_No, let this mortal talk,_" the legendary interrupted calmly, far too calmly for the psychic's liking, "_I am intrigued, Bird Jesus, as to why you show such hostility to a god._" All the pent up anger in him exploded at that moment.

"_Your overloading of the system forced released twelve of our number. _Twelve._ Twelve innocent Pokemon had to suffer my trainer's wrath, no, breakdown, all because of your stubborn pride! I honestly half expect you to have others of my friends, my _kin_, sacrificed in your name!_" he spat, crouching low to the ground and spreading his wings, looking as if to take flight. Zapdos stopped his preening and stretched to his full height, spreading his wings out and looking rather threatening.

"_**GIVE UNTO ME YOUR SACRIFICES, FOOLISH **_**MORTALS,**" he crowed. Drowzee immediately got between the two, casting both birds a glare. There was no one else to be found other than their trainer and his Pokémon. Most likely the humans didn't want to get in between a legendary and an overleveled Pokémon fighting. No need for worry, though, they eventually calmed down.

"_That was a joke, by the way,_" the thunder bird huffed, "_The time for blood sacrifices has long since passed, no need for more in this age._"

"_Some joke that was…_" Pidgeot mumbled as he began to preen his feathers. The psychic glanced over at the PC, starting to become worried when he noticed their trainer wasn't there. Even more so when he sensed what he assumed to be him outside the center. What was he doing?

"_Um, excuse me, is everything alright?_" The trio looked over to see a Lapras waddling towards them.

"_Everything is fine, Air,_" Drowzee answered, ignoring the snickering in the background over the name and the glare war going on, "_Trust me when I say breaking up a fight is a lot easier than looking into our trainer's mind._"

"_S-S-Speaking of which, he-he's-he's outside w-w-with three others right now a-and…_" The water-type squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Everyone exchanged horrified stares.

"_No, not more…_" Pidgeot lamented, hiding his face with his wing, "_Hadn't our family suffered enough? Not the others…_"

"_I don't even understand why it's so easy to release Pokemon,_" Zapdos snarled, "_Just one single press of a button, and then…_" Drowzee bit his lip in worry.

"_I was afraid this would happen. Air, is there anyone stopping him from hurting them too much?_" The water-type nodded.

"_Yes, Fonz is holding him back from causing too-too much h-h-harm._"

"_Good, good._" The silence afterward was so thick, one could cut it with a knife.

"_Um…what exactly is release?_" Air finally asked, "_I know that-that our t-t-trainer is…b-b-but surely release isn't all that bad with other trainers, right?_" The thunder bird shook his head.

"_Unfortunately that's where you're wrong, Seafarer,_" he said, "_When a Pokémon is released by their trainer, they are usually not welcomed back into the wild for staying with humans, let alone the fact that they can never return home if the trainer released them in a place far away from it. The humans themselves don't take in Released Ones because they think we Pokémon can just adapt. We can't, and if we could then it would take some time while twisting who we used to be. Unless another human comes and takes in a Released One, then they're as good as dead._" The Lapras gulped at the description.

"_S-Surely that's not-_"

"_It is,_" Drowzee sighed, "_Flareon himself went through the process multiple times, at the very least two before our trainer came along._" He paused. "_Though apparently when our trainer released him, it was enough to try and drown himself._" Pidgeot sputtered and snapped his attention to his friend, eyes wide and feathers ruffled.

"_W-What?!_" he gasped. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it around the overprotective bird.

"_Don't worry, he's fine,_" the psychic reassured, "_His new master stopped him. Good thing too, he seems happier with the old man._"

"_You said something about this Flareon finding the early Released Ones,_" Zapdos pointed out, "_Why the contradicting information?_"

"_It's not contradicting at all; Flareon has made it his duty to find and reunite every single Released One from our trainer so that they can be a family again. He also doesn't want the old man to be lonely. So far, he still needs to find the other twelve-_" His head jerked towards the entrance all of a sudden. "_He's coming; best to hide in your pokeballs._" He retrieved the pokeballs lying beside his trainer's abandoned backpack, placing their respective ones in front of each Pokémon. Pidgeot and Air immediately entered theirs. Zapdos, however… "_Why are you staying out here? You know he doesn't like you ever since-_"

"_What he calls Bloody Sunday? I know_," he replied, "_It's fine, I will accept whatever judgment he has to offer._"

"_Even if the consequences are deadly?_" The thunder bird nodded.

"_I won't admit it to his precious Pidgeot, but I do admit that I was partially the reason why all of those poor Pokémon were released,_" he said quietly, "_But he's wrong in assuming that all of it is my fault. For that, I will accept his judgment so he can see that not everything is black and white._" He gave Drowzee a hard look. "_I will not be the first legendary to be tossed into the fire to perish; Suicune, Raikou, and Entei are a testament to that. And I will most certainly _not _be the first innocent wronged by him, if what you said about Flareon is true. If he is to bring down unjust punishment unto me, then I will accept it with the grace and dignity of the god I am._"

"_And the pride, apparently._" He smirked.

"_Yes, so it is._" Both turned their heads toward the trainer stumbling towards them, a blank look on his face. He took one glance at the electric-type, tottered over towards him…and gave him a big hug. The Pokémon's eyes widened at the surprisingly touching gesture.

"S-S-Sorry," he mumbled, "I- Sorry. For-For saying you're the Anti-Christ. I…I-It's not y-your fault. It's not your fault…I-I admit that now…" He glanced over at the stunned psychic with tears in his eyes. "And-And Fal- Fl…Fl…Flareon…I-I put him through so, so much…" He swallowed thickly. "I…want to apologize to him. Keeper can you do that? Tell him that I'm sorry?" The Pokemon nodded and did so, staring at him curiously when he took his pokeball and returned the both of them.

"Sorry, but I…I need Lord Helix in my party," he said, "Keeper is it…is it alright i-if I put you in the PC? The voices…they'd be sad, but…they'd understand." Drowzee gritted his teeth and pushed past the many yelling voices in his trainer's mind, giving the mental affirmation of his task. The boy sighed in relief. "Th-Thank you…" He stumbled over to the PC, tapping a few buttons while gently placing the psychic-type's pokeball onto the transfer machine.

"…N…Not to be r-r-rude or anything…but…did-did the False Pro- no, the Martyr, did he…say anything?" he asked. The was silence from the Pokemon before a nudge entered his mind, causing him to smile and peacefully send him into the PC.

_He said he forgave you._

* * *

**Based on Twitch Plays Pokemon.**

**Well this came horribly late to the party. :'D At least it's written out now. For those of you who don't know, the title is taken from the term used in _The Giver_, which is a euphemism for euthanasia. Oh hey there alliteration- *shot***

**Some of the personalities were hard to imagine; Pidgeot is pretty darn loyal and doesn't have much of a personality so I made him care very much for the Pokemon in the Twitch Let's Play. Kinda like the father for the group. For Drowzee, I didn't want to see him as a Pokemon that casted Flareon out of the group, nor did I want to see him as a malevolent messenger for Helix. In his case, he's just a psychic-type that wants to cure Red, even if it costs him his own sanity, in the end. Air...I got nothing. |D Apparently, though, he was scarred by the events of Bloody Sunday and has since developed the fear that other Pokemon will be released to, thus getting hurt. Team Mom, maybe? :'D Zapdos was an easy one, he's a legendary, something akin to the god. Naturally, he's going to have a god complex with a lot of hubriss mixed in, but he's also lived long enough to be wise and give advice. I originally wanted him to question Pidgeot and Drowzee's reasonings for staying with Red, countering with reasons on why it won't be a good idea to travel with him in this state. Oh, and whenever he calls the Pokemon by their Mob given name, particularly Pidgeot, I imagine it's because he's mocking them. As for Red himself, poor kid. The Mob voices probably made him violently unstable, especially when it comes to releasing Pokemon. Whenever he does so, I imagine that he used to try beating the crap out of them with the helix fossil. Thank god it got resurrected so he can't do that anymore. :'D Though he's still pretty violent, so... Because of how the events of Bloody Sunday swayed the masses about Flareon, I imagine Red finally realized what he'd done and wants to make it up to the Pokemon he's hurt in any way...once he gets rid of the voices of course. |D One more thing, since the names given whenever a Pokemon is nicknamed is...not really a name to begin with, I developed my own names that the Pokemon my possibly refer to each other as. Apparently species names are fine, though, because, you know, Mystery Dungeon. :'D**

**Whew, big chunk of paragraph is big. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
